I've Got My Love To Keep Me Warm
by Bite0me
Summary: Story is set in the 1940s. Carlisle has a special surprise for Esme in her favorite city, New York. It involves dancing! I'm not very good at summaries. Read and Review! :


**So, this is my second story here at FanFiction, and I really hope it'll be just a bit more popular than the last! :)**

**Since I'm not ready to let go of Carlisle and Esme, this story is about them. I have a few things to point out:**

**The story takes place in the 1940s, and I realize that Alice and Jasper didn't join the Cullens before sometime in the 50s, but I simply loved the idea of bringing Alice into the story. I've tried really hard to get the feel of the 40s into the story, but if you think something's missing, please, don't hesitate to point it out! Also if you're wondering how Esme's dress looks, then go to YouTube and search Swing Time - Rogers and Astaire then you ought to be able to see it on Ginger Rogers. By the way, I really recommend you listen to the song by Billie Holiday mentioned in this story. You really get into the whole feel of the 40s, I think! And of course, please read and review!! :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Carlisle, Esme or anything Twilight related. Nor do I own Billie Holiday, Ford, New York City ... The list goes on. You get the picture, I hope **

"Where are you taking me? I demand to know, Carlisle," I insisted for the umpteenth time this evening, as we drove along the crowded streets of New York City, bustling with life.

"That would be telling," He replied in his silky voice, the hint of his British accent just noticeable for me, "This is supposed to be a surprise."

I pouted and sat back against the passengers seat. I could usually get Carlisle to tell me anything if I persisted, but tonight he seemed determined that I should remain in the dark. A place I hated to be. Carlisle turned his face towards me, his grip on the wheel perfectly steady, and flashed his cheeky, boyish grin at me. That was one of the things that made Carlisle look like the 23 years he was frozen in. It was a smile that always made my dormant heart flutter like a hummingbird, and I felt the corners of my mouth twitch upwards despite myself. Damn him and his dazzling wits!

The streets of the Big Apple were swamped with eager New Yorkers, some still wearing their work attire, obviously on their way home from the office. Since I had grown up in a small but quaint farm on the outskirt of Columbus, Ohio, the big cities never ceased to amaze me. Carlisle had shown me the world, or at least most of it, but New York remained my favorite city. He had shown me the art museums in Italy, the Eiffel tower in Paris; the stunning sunsets in Brazil, but New York just had a special vibe. It was so full of spirit, lively and packed with different people from all over the world. There was always something new to find in New York City.

I leaned forward, looking out of the front window to stare at the magnificent skyscrapers that loomed above us. The evening sun was waning, and I could see the moon peeking out from behind a cloud. The bright lights of the big city dazzled me now more than ever as the city was becoming bigger day by day. Our old Ford was puttering along the heavily crowded streets.

"Can't you give me a hint?" I asked innocently, trying out my best puppy-dog eyes I knew he couldn't resist. I reached out to twirl a lock of his golden hair around my slender finger, caressing his cheek with the back of my hand. Carlisle hummed with pleasure, a content smile playing on his lips replacing the self-satisfied one he had been wearing since we got in the car. He grabbed my hand, and planted a gentlemanly kiss on it, before laying it firmly in my lap. My eyes narrowed: How much self-control could this man have?

"Shh, darling, I don't want to spoil the surprise," He murmured, steering the car through the traffic mayhem: He knew the streets of New York so well by now. I decided to play the guessing game instead. I could probably assess where we were going from his expression. I could read Carlisle's face like an open book by now. I crossed my legs, darkened by tights, and wriggled half my foot out of the elegant high-heeled shoe so it was dangling from my toes.

"Are we going to the cinema? The met? Central Park?" I inquired.

Carlisle mimed zipping his lips shut, his eyes intent on the road. I looked down at my formal dress Carlisle had told me to wear, trying to gauge some information to as where we would be going. It was a fairly new dress, the latest fashion, or so I had been told. The dress was black and simple, absolutely skin-tight though it flared out around my legs. The neckline was a white collar with a delicate bow that set of the dress quite nicely. Our newest coven member, my new daughter Alice had forced me into a fashion store and had the dress tailored especially for me. I had objected, much to bashful to have people make such a fuss over me, but little Alice could be surprisingly firm. I remembered how she had put her hands on her tiny hips and given me such a stare through her narrowed eyes I could do nothing but bow to her will.

"What is it, darling?" Carlisle asked, and I realized I had chuckled out loud. I took his hand in mine, and Carlisle twisted my simple golden wedding ring around my finger tenderly.

"Is it not lovely to have two new children?" I sighed, feeling euphoric at the thought. I loved Edward, Rosalie and Emmett with all my heart, but I had always felt I had so much more love to give. I was delighted to be able to be Alice and Jasper's mother too. Carlisle smiled at me, aware of my mothering tendencies, and brought my hand up to his lips yet again. I had completely forgotten I was supposed to be mad at him. Oh well.

I decided to be a good wife, and sat back against the cushy seat, my hand still in Carlisle's, rolling down the window to hear the distinct New York noises. I stuck my head out the window in a childish fashion, leaning out as far as I could, my caramel colored curls whirling around my face. I looked up and with a delighted smile I saw the Empire State building, as tall as anything, in the distance. I brought my head inside again, and if there was any blood left in my body, I was sure my cheeks would be flushed with excitement.

"Look, Carlisle! Oh, isn't it just the most beautiful sight ever?" I crooned, fingering the pearl necklace around my neck. A "birthday" present from Edward.

Carlisle glanced out the window quickly, before setting his eyes on me.

"Oh, I wouldn't call it beautiful. Not with you to compare it with." He said his eyes softening as he took in my unruly hair, my bright, excited eyes. Again I thought that I would be blushing if it hadn't been for the fact that I was a vampire. Suddenly, Carlisle made a sharp turn, and the car abruptly skidded to a halt by the curb. I peeked out of my window, desperate to see where we were.

Carlisle, always the gentleman, opened the door for me and offered me his hand to help me out of the car, a rather unnecessary act but lovely all the same. We were in a grey, bleak area that didn't seem particularly remarkable to me. Most of the houses had boarded up windows and EVICTED signs pinned to the door. I looked at Carlisle, and my expression must have given me away. He burst into laughter, and pulled me close to him.

"Don't worry, darling. I didn't want to make it too obvious, so I took a little detour. Our destination is just a few blocks away." He told me as I grabbed his arm and he started steering me towards the end of the road. We were relatively silent most of the trip, Carlisle simply because he was a naturally quiet man, me because I was looking around, trying to figure out where the hell, excuse the language, we were. I had been sure I had known New York so well, but I guess I'd never been to the more common part of the city.

I gave up trying to make sense of the trip, and simply started enjoying myself. After all, I was here, in my favorite city in the world, the love of my life at my side, going to all this trouble to surprise me.

I noted for the first time that he was actually dressed in his finest attire: I often found it hard to focus on what he was wearing when I would so much rather just stare at his face. He was wearing a handsome black suit that fit him perfectly, off-setting his blond hair in a quite charming way. His shoes were new, I gathered, as I had never seen them before, and recently polished. His silky hair was just visible underneath the fashionable hat that he wore only to keep with the current style.

"Here we are," Carlisle suddenly announced in his quiet voice, stopping abruptly in front of an uninteresting door that I had barely noticed was there. It was the exact color as the wall around it, and if Carlisle hadn't pointed it out I would have walked straight past it. He opened it and gestured for me to go inside. I went inside, a little befuddled, Carlisle right behind me. When the door swung shut behind us, it enveloped us in darkness so dense, even my overly sensitive vampire eyes had a hard time seeing. Carlisle grabbed my gloved hand, and pulled me through the hall, not explaining at all.

"So," I said, not able to hide the irritation that colored my tone, "You tell me to put on my fanciest dress, to get in the car, you drive me all the way to New York and then you pull me into a pitch black hole of a house, not giving me the slightest bit of information. I say, you really know how to charm a lady, Carlisle."

I could hear the smile in Carlisle's voice as he answered me in great humor,

"Hush now, Esme. The happy ending is just an hairsbreadth away."

And suddenly, I found I could hear music in the air. Smell liquor and cigar smoke. Hear voices and the steady tapping of shoes on a wooden floor. The swishing of skirts and the soft sound of women's laughter. And then it hit me.

"We're going dancing, aren't we?" I exclaimed, not really asking. I felt foolish that I hadn't thought of it until now. I knew Carlisle was not much for dancing (at least not the sort of dancing that was in vogue), but I also knew that he knew it was one of my favorite pastimes. It had been staring me in the face the whole day: My swishy dress, Carlisle's new shoes, the fact that it was the new fad in the cities to go dancing at the clubs.

Swiftly, a door opened and the jazzy music I had heard before was now to be heard much clearer. I simply couldn't help tapping my high-heeled foot in time with the familiar tune.

"Ah, right you are, my love," Carlisle told me, his smile as big as a child's on Christmas morning as he took in my own glorious ear-tingling grin. He offered me his arm, and I placed my hand on the crook of his elbow as he led me inside.

It was just as lovely as I imagined. No, better.

The air in the room was stuffy and hung with smoke, but it did not matter. A live band was stationed on a stage in one corner, the music loud and enthusiastic as the many couples twirled in time with the music on the dance floor. I could recognize some of the dances being put into action: Charleston, the Big Apple, the Lindy Hop, Swing and I even saw an old couple doing a graceful Waltz in the corner. Small round tables with floor length tablecloths were cluttered around the dance floor, a small but quite charming lamp in the middle, emitting a faint red glow. Many people sat at these tables, sipping their drinks and chatting loudly to each other to be heard over the loud Swing music.

The room was dark, but unlike the hallway, it was a cozy sort of darkness. Like the kind you experience as you close your eyes to sleep. Carlisle hung his hat on a nearby coat hanger made of wood, and turned to take my shawl as well. My feet were tingling to get out on the dance floor. My angel turned to face me, and put on an expression appropriate for a first meeting with someone.

"Care to dance, Mrs. Cullen?" He requested, his eyebrows wriggling comically as he offered me his hand, inclining his head slightly. I giggled, my gloved hand poised over my mouth, before putting on an expression similar to the one he wore.

"Why, I'd be delighted, Dr. Cullen,"

He guided me to the dance floor, neatly dodging the couples dancing vigorously. He positioned himself in front of me, grasping my hand in his as I placed my hand on his shoulder. With one hand, Carlisle gestured to the piano player. I looked in confusion, as the man waved a hand back, and winked. He immediately started playing my favorite Billie Holiday song _I've Got My Love To Keep Me Warm_.

I focused my attention on Carlisle, a puzzled look on my face. He simply placed his hand on my waist, pulling me close to his chest so I could smell his mouth-watering scent on his clothes.

"Do you know him?" I asked, head cocked to one side, referring to the silent conversation that had just passed between him and the piano player.

"Oh, we're old friends," Carlisle sounded like he was humoring me. I swatted my hand at him. Quick as a wink, he grabbed it before it could make contact with the side of his head and started to dance, his feet as skilled as Fred Astaire. I hadn't ever seen him dance. Well, maybe once or twice, but that was more ballroom dancing than anything. This was modern and lively, and Carlisle pulled it off like a professional, as he did with anything. He suddenly pushed me away, twirling me around as I went, only to pull me back into his warm embrace. I felt like I was gliding on the highest cloud, here with my beautiful angel by my side.

I noticed many of the surrounding dancers, seemingly intimidated, started leaving the dance floor, not confident enough to stand in contrast with Carlisle's and my own flawless dancing.

"I almost feel bad for depriving them of their fun," Carlisle whispered in my ear, his fragrant breath ruffling the baby hairs by my neck. "But not bad enough to stop. Did I mention how, excuse the expression, heart-stoppingly beautiful you look tonight?"

I spun around in a graceful twirl, before answering,

"Thank Alice. She's the miracle worker,"

"Oh, I'm not referring to the dress itself, darling. No, it's the woman bearing it." I couldn't help but giggle at this: it was the only way for me to show my embarrassment in my new life. I reached up on my tiptoes and planted a swift kiss on his nose.

Many people might think it impossibly dull to live forever, but then again, they've never had a Carlisle.

**Well, that's it! I really hoped you guys liked it I actually think it turned out pretty well :)Please leave a review? **

**I want a Carlisle!! No, I want a dancing Carlisle!! :D **


End file.
